


Saving

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: And ones just pulled out of my head, Better than what happened to him in Apocalypse anyway, F/M, I like it, M/M, Multi, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, This was my idea of a good future for Logan, Wanda and Pietro are kind of a combination of the movie ones, Written before Apocalypse came out, i hope you like this, i think, they're younger here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After Logan goes back to the future (badum tiss) after Days of Future Past, things are different for him and he has to deal with things that have changed and adjust to the life that had been left to him. Written before Apocalypse came out.





	

Logan’s head was spinning when he left the Professor’s office, but he was in the mansion again, and it smelled warm, and safe, and full of life. It had been years, in his memories, since the mansion had been so full.

So he went back to the room he had woken up in, and found Marie, working on something at the desk that sat against the wall. “Kid?” he asked, letting the door close behind him.

“Logan!” Marie greeted enthusiastically, springing from the chair and throwing herself at him. “Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“Someone’s gonna have to take it over for a while,” Logan rumbled, ignoring the way his inner animal purred happily and whispered the word ‘pack’ over and over at the feeling of her in his arms, and his scent all over her.

Marie pulled back a bit, looking up at Logan’s face. “Something’s different,” she murmured. “You’re distant.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” he said instinctively. “I’m just tired.”

“He didn’t get much sleep last night cher, with all that thrashing he did,” a voice from behind Logan said. “Not a surprise.”

“Point,” Marie granted. “What did Erik say Remy?”

“The usual,” Remy said, coming around Logan, kissing both of them on the cheek before going to the en suite bathroom. “Not fast enough and too weak on the attacks. He’s a real slave driver cher,” he said, the last part while stripping and getting in the shower.

“That’s why the Professor put him in charge of training,” Marie called back, “The bad guys aren’t just gonna line up one at a time and wait for you to kick their asses, you gotta go out and do it.”

“I know that cher,” Remy said, “Doesn’t make Erik’s slave driving any easier on poor little me.”

“Oh poor baby,” Marie mocked, and Logan could feel his head spinning from the familiarity. His body reacted without his consent, and his claws slid out. “Want me to…Logan?” Marie stopped, seeing the claws. “What’s wrong?”

Logan wasn’t a man prone to panic, but when it hit him, it hit him hard and fast. He ran from the room, Marie’s shocked and worried voice and Remy’s concerned one trailing after him.

* * *

“Professor?” Marie knocked on the door of the Professor’s office, Remy at her back. “Can we talk to you?”

“Of course Marie,” the Professor said, motioning them to come in and sit down. “What’s wrong?”

“You talked to Logan this morning, right?” Marie asked, fidgeting with the cuff of her sleeve before Remy took her hand.

“I did,” Professor Xavier said. “Is he alright?”

“He ran away,” Remy told the Professor. “We were talking in our room, and he ran. What did you talk about? He seemed off.”

The Professor sighed and rubbed his forehead. “The Logan that you went to bed with last night, isn’t the same person who woke up this morning.”

“What do you mean Professor?” Marie asked, leaning forward.

“In the 70s, Logan came to find Erik and I, to prevent certain things from happening. He succeeded, and these events never did come to pass, but he still remembers them. To him, he just got out of a war, and he will not remember you, this iteration of you, for a while, if he ever does.”

“So what do we do?” Marie asked quietly.

“Be patient with him,” the Professor advised, “He may not remember you as his partners, but he will remember something, and he still loves you, both of you. Nothing can change the level of devotion I saw between the three of you.”

“Thank you Professor,” Remy said, standing and pulling Marie with him. “Will you let us know if you see him before we do?”

“Of course,” the Professor said with a soft, sad smile. “Will you two be alright?”

“Don’t worry about us Prof,” Remy said. “We’re fine.”

The Professor nodded, and the two younger mutants left the room.

* * *

Logan ran until he found a small clearing near the center of the woods surrounding the mansion. There was a rock near the edge of the clearing where Logan sat to think.

The him of this universe had apparently made much better decisions than he had, finding those few people who felt like, smelt like, _were ___pack, and kept them close. He may have even come to the mansion sooner after he had lost his memories, if he had lost them.

So he had a life, his hand goes to his dog tags and finds two gold bands there, fingers running over the surfaces of them. He had spouses, a husband and a wife and a real life here, maybe he could make it work.

Logan stood from the rock and made his way back to the mansion. 

Arriving back just before sunset, Logan went to the room he had woken up in. “Hey,” he said from the door, seeing Marie reading on the bed.

Marie set her book down. “Hey,” she said back. “You gonna stay? Or ask the Professor for another room?”

“I’d like to stay here,” Logan said, “If that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Marie said, getting out of bed. “You probably should change into some pajamas,” she added, leading him to one of the dressers. “Remy’s in the bathroom now, you can go when he’s done.”

Logan nodded, digging through the drawers. “What happened?” he asked, gesturing between himself and Marie. “How did this start?”

“You and Remy brought me in,” she said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers tracing over the pattern on the bedspread. “I was 16, had been on the run for two years at the time. I hadn’t touched anyone since I had left home. You and Remy found me in Canada, and you treated me like a normal person, you bantered back and forth. You weren’t afraid of what I could do.

“So I came back here with you. The Professor taught me how to control my powers, so I could actually touch people. When I turned 18 I made up my mind that I loved the both of you and nothing was going to change my mind. Six months later we were the X-men’s first threesome.”

Logan thought about it while he waited for Remy to get out of the bathroom.

Logan was still deep in thought when he got out of the bathroom himself, finding Remy and Marie on the bed, with room for him left on the side nearest the door.

“Coming to bed cher?” Remy called. “Bit cold without you.”

Logan found his body falling into an unfamiliar routine that felt like a bone deep muscle memory, going to the bed and sliding under the blanket, his front to Marie’s back, the voice in the back of his mind humming _‘pack’ ___happily at the mingled smell of the three of them.

“You alright Logan?” Marie asked, turning to face him.

“I’m good,” Logan said, kissing her on the forehead in a way that felt like the most natural thing in the world. “I love you,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you too,” she said with a grin of her own. “But I think Remy’s feeling left out.”

“You feeling left out Le Beau?” he asked, looking over Marie’s shoulder.

“Not at all cher,” Remy said with a lascivious grin. “Just enjoying the view.”

“Pervert,” Marie teased lightly.

“I am what I am,” Remy said philosophically. “And it’s a beautiful show mon cher.”

“More for me then,” Marie said, turning back to Logan.

Logan smiled, kissing Marie again. “Sleep,” he said gently.

“Spoilsport,” Marie muttered, even as she snuggled down between Remy and Logan.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Logan muttered back, turning off the bedside lamp and falling asleep.

* * *

“So what happened with you?” Logan asked the man who had appeared in his classroom between classes. “And the Brotherhood?”

“Charles vouched for me,” Erik said, a fond look in his eyes at the mention of the Professor. “Brought me here. Technically I’m under house arrest, but it’s better here than at a prison, and it probably made me a better person as well.”

“No longer fighting the world?” Logan asked, cleaning the room a bit, apparently he taught art as well as history.

“Fighting for it,” Erik said, “How are you doing Logan? Charles told me you’re back from the past.”

“I’m good,” Logan answered, and it was surprising how true it was. In his original timeline, he had never been this…content with his life. “What about you Lensherr? Did your life turn out like you planned?”

“No,” Erik answered. “But that’s for the better. What I wanted, that would have ruined the world Logan. It did, in the timeline you came from. Now I’m making a positive influence on the world. I may not make a difference, but my students will.”

“You always were too philosophical for me Lensherr,” Logan said. “I’m going to meet Marie and Remy for lunch.”

“Goodbye then, Logan,” Erik said, moving out of the doorway to let Logan pass. “I shall see you later.”

The words sounded oddly final, and Logan thought about it for quite a while, even after he met his partners in the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Logan shot up in bed, on high alert.

“’Gan?” Marie murmured, jostled awake by Logan’s movement. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s coming,” Logan muttered. “You stay here, stay safe.”

Marie was still half asleep and staring when Logan left the room, the door banging shut behind him.

* * *

Logan tore through the mansion to the master suite, hoping to find Charles and Erik.

Finding the room, Logan pounded on the door until a half awake Charles opened the door.

“Logan?” Charles asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s coming,” a chill ran down Logan’s spine and his claws started coming out without his consent. “Something big, and something bad.”

Charles took in Logan’s riled state and nodded, closing the door, opening it again a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Logan hadn’t known Charles even owned jeans and a t-shirt. “The others will join us in the Danger Room,” Charles said as they made their way down. “Any idea what it is?”

Logan shook his head, falling in step beside the Professor like he had done so for years, on the left, the right was for Erik, always for Erik, if you walked on the Professor’s right side, you walked a few steps ahead or behind.

Logan shook his head again to clear it. “Feels like Sentinels,” he growled. “But different.”

“That is not good,” Charles said, staring forward before stopping abruptly.

“Chuck?” Logan asked, seeing the other stop, a look of terrified, worried, horror on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t feel Erik,” he said. “I’ve always, always been able to feel Erik, even on the other side of the world. The only time I can’t feel him,” the horror and terror grew, the Professor unintentionally projecting, “Is when he’s wearing the helmet.”

Logan’s heart sank with the Professor’s. If Erik didn’t want Charles in his head, that meant he was going to do something stupid, something that he knew Charles would try to stop. “We need to hurry,” Logan said, “You go to the Danger Room, I’m going to find Erik.”

“Be careful,” Charles said, laying a hand on Logan’s elbow. “You are important, to more people than you know.”

Logan nodded, knowing what the Professor meant, having smelt the warm, sweet scent of pregnancy on Marie that morning. “I will Professor,” he said, running, still bare chested and barefoot, wearing pajama pants, out the front door, finding Erik on the front lawn, in the gray pre-dawn light, twenty feet in the air, and glaring down the driveway.

“Erik!” Logan called, “What’s going on?”

“They’re coming Logan,” Erik answered, voice raised just enough for Logan to hear him. “Can’t you feel them?”

“What are they?” Logan asked in reply. “They don’t feel right.”

“They’re here to kill us,” Erik said calmly. “All of us, even the children.”

“What do we do?” Logan asked, claws sliding out.

“Go back inside, take all the children down into the basement, the Danger Room, and don’t come out, no matter what you hear.”

Logan nodded, going back to the mansion. He paused in the door, looking back to Erik, “Charles is worried for you.”

Erik flinched. Minutely, but it was there. “I’ve hurt him enough,” Erik said. “He doesn’t need to feel this.”

“Try to come back alive,” Logan said, turning back, so that he wouldn’t see the denial.

“Take care of them Logan,” Erik called as the door swung shut. “They’ll need you.”

* * *

_‘Logan?’ ___Charles’ voice spoke in his mind as soon as Logan’s shields dropped. _‘What did he say?’ ___

_‘Get the kids to the Danger Room,’ ___Logan said grimly, showing Charles his memory of the conversation.

_‘Oh no,’ ___Charles said, dread coming through the mental link. _‘Logan, please…’ ___

___‘There’s nothing I can do Chuck,’ ___Logan cut him off. _‘Except get the kids to safety. _____

____Charles seemed resigned, _‘I’ve woken the children, but they’ll need help getting down here.’ _____ _ _

______‘On it,’ ___Logan said, going to the hall with student rooms. “Everybody, make sure you have your roommates with you and follow me!”_ _ _ _ _

______Logan had enough pull to have his orders followed immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘Orro is getting the girls,’ ___Charles informed Logan. _‘Get them here as quickly as you can.’ _____ _ _ _ _

_________‘What do you think I’m doing?’ ___Logan mind snarled, scooping up one of the younger boys, he looked to be about five, and carried on with the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Logan!” Marie cried when Logan reached the Danger Room with the children, barely giving him time to set the little boy down before squeezing the life out of him. “Where did you go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I had to warn Charles,” Logan said, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. “Then get the kids to safety.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We were worried cher,” Remy said, wrapping the other two in a hug, all three of them holding each other close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I’m sorry,” Logan said, pulling back and wiping tears from Marie’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I know you didn’t,” Marie said, sniffling, accepting a handkerchief from Remy. “You still did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Logan kissed Marie gently, then Remy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Logan,’ ___Charles’ voice said, rather tersely. _‘Orro and the others are going to see if Erik needs help. You need to go with them.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Logan thought resentment towards Charles, then untangled himself from his lovers. “I’ll be back,” he promised, kissing both of them again. “As soon as I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Be safe,” Marie commanded. “You know I’m…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I know,” Logan said, his hand resting on Marie’s stomach for a second before heading to meet with the X-Men._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

___________It was already over by the time the X-Men got outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Erik was on the ground, motionless, in front of several large lumps of misshapen metal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Orro, Scott, Jean, Wanda, and Pietro stood back as Logan approached Erik. Logan could feel Charles watching from behind his eyes, could feel the telepath’s pain at seeing his husband like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘He’s not going to last long,’ ___Logan said. _‘You’re not gonna make it out here. If you want to talk to him before he dies…’ ___Logan let the offer hang, feeling rather than saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Charles hesitated, before Logan got a sense of assent, and Charles flooded to the front of Logan’s mind, controlling the body while Logan pulled back as much as he could to allow the couple some semblance of privacy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Erik?” Charles said, his voice sounding odd from Logan’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Hello Charles,” Erik said. “Hijacking a body?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“You’re not going to make it,” Charles said, Logan’s voice breaking. “Not even long enough for me to make it out here physically.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I’m sorry,” Erik said, honesty in his voice and eyes. “It was the only way to keep everyone safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“You knew this was going to happen,” Charles said, hands moving to take Erik’s helmet off carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Charles stayed in Logan’s body, but Logan could feel Charles communicating with Erik through telepathy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________After a few minutes, Logan heard Erik’s heartbeat and breathing start to slow, the smell of death becoming stronger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘Five minutes,’ ___Logan told Charles. _‘At most.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Charles kissed Erik, one last time, holding his husband close as he died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Thank you Logan,’ ___Charles said, subdued. _‘For letting me have this.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________‘Sure thing,’ ___Logan said as Charles left his head, leaving him holding Erik’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan stood, picking the body up with him. “Let’s go,” he told the other X-Men, who were standing back a respectful distance, knowing the scene for what it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan led, Orro, Scott, Jean, and the twins followed, Wanda going back to get the helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He took the body down to the medical bay, not knowing where else to take it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hank met them there, staying back with Jean while the rest of them left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Scott and Orro went to the Danger Room to help sort out the children. Logan kept an eye on Wanda and Pietro, a wise decision since as soon as they left the medical bay, Wanda crumpled to the ground, sobs wracking her body as her twin tried to comfort her through his own grief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey,” Logan crouched down next to them, they were barely adults, nowhere near old enough to be losing one of their parents. “I bet Chuck’ll be able to help a lot more than I can. He could probably use some comfort too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pietro nodded, then looked to his twin, still sobbing against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Can I pick her up?” Logan asked, turning to Pietro for permission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pietro nodded, looking ready to burst out crying himself any second now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan scooped Wanda up, carefully cradling her as he followed the lingering sensation of Charles in his head. He found himself in front of the master bedroom for the second time that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pietro knocked on the door and the three of them entered the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You feeling up to a couple of kids Chuck?” Logan asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pietro seemed to have no need for things like permission and climbed onto the bed with his father as soon as the door opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s alright Logan,” Charles said as Logan crossed the room with Wanda. Logan set her down on the bed and she instantly curled up with her brother, body still wracked with silent sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Erik’s body is in medical with Hank and Jean. Orro, Scott, and the others are with the kids,” Logan told Charles. “I’ll be back to check on you guys in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thank you Logan,” Charles said, holding his children close as they all grieved. “I know this can’t be easy for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Probably easier for me than anyone else,” Logan said. “I’m gonna go make sure the kids are okay, call if you need me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles nodded, murmuring something that Logan couldn’t hear to Wanda as he left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan quickly made his way through the mansion, from the master bedroom to the Danger Room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We’ve got them,” Orro said, hailing Logan. “Told them it was a drill, we’ll tell them what happened in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan nodded. “We need to do something about those…things out front,” he said. “We don’t know what they are, they could still be dangerous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Orro nodded, face still harsh, she was obviously trying to be strong while taking care of the kids. “How are you dealing so well with this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Erik and I never really got on,” Logan growled. “You head out, I’ve got this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Orro shook her head. “You and Scott should go take care of those things,” she said. “I’ve got it under control here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Alright,” Logan said, searching out Scott and telling him what they needed to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________It was nearly six in the morning when Logan finally got a chance to go back to bed, exhausted by the long night and all the emotions it brought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Classes are canceled for the day,” Orro told him when he and Scott stumbled into the mansion. “We’re telling the children at lunch. Go get some sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan nodded, zombie walking to his room. Marie was up, sitting at her desk, working on something for one of her classes, like always, when he got to their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey,” she said, jumping up and helping Logan first to bed, then to get his clothes off. “You’re exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Things were heavy,” Logan grumbled, laying down on the bed. “What’re you doin’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Grading papers,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Get some sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan grumbled a bit more, then succumbed to the exhaustion that was dragging at his limbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________“What are we going to do now?” Orro asked the table, a round one (Charles had always been a sucker for classic imagery). “I’m not sure Charles is going to get better. Not after this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We keep the school running,” Logan said, his spot on the left of the space left open for Charles and Erik. “It’s what Erik gave his life for. It’s what we’re going to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How are we going to do that?” Scott asked scornfully. “Charles…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Charles devoted his whole life to this school!” Logan interrupted, slamming his hands down on the table. “We’ll find a way to do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What do you know?” Scott yelled back, standing, palms flat on the table, glaring at Logan from behind his sunglasses. “You aren’t even from this timeline!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I know!” Logan yelled back. “This isn’t my world, and you aren’t my friends, but I do know that, in my timeline, Charles’ biggest regret was that this school had to close down and the children were no longer safe from the outside world. So for as long as I’m able, this school is staying open. Do you understand that Summers?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Scott sat back in his chair, a smug look on his face that didn’t match the fact that Logan had just yelled at him in front of the whole of the X-Men. There was a shift in the room, and Logan sensed that he was at the head of the table. “So what are we going to do now?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Business as usual,” Logan said. “Who can take over Charles’ class?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I will,” Hank said. “Our fields aren’t that far apart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan nodded. “Now what are we going to do with Erik’s body?” he asked. “It can’t stay in Medical forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“There are plans,” Hank spoke up again, handing a file to Logan. “Charles knew this day would come eventually, so he told me where to find this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan nodded, skimming the folder. “Can you take care of this?” he asked Hank. “I need to check on the Professor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hank nodded, taking the folder back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think that’s everything,” Logan said, “You know where to find me.” Logan left the room, heading to the master bedroom, that Charles hadn’t left since Erik died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________“Professor?” Logan called, knocking lightly on the door. “Can I come in?” The silence from inside worried Logan, and he slowly opened the door. “Chuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles was still in the bed, alone this time, the twins having been in the meeting, then gone to do something with their friends, get their minds off their father’s death. He was staring at a picture on the bedside table, himself and Erik at their wedding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I always knew he would go first,” Charles said quietly. “He was older, and he was always out there, taking stupid risks. I knew he would die first,” he wiped the tears from his eyes. “But it hurts, more than I ever imagined.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s always like that,” Logan said, “Losing someone you love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s more than that,” Charles said softly, “He was always in my mind, even when I was taking the serum, his consciousness was on the edge of mine, when he was wearing the helmet, no matter where he was in the world, I could sense him, even if it was just the blank space where his mind should have been. But now he’s gone, and a part of myself is missing, Logan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I know,” Logan said. “You’ve told me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles looked at Logan with new eyes. “You certainly are a special man, James Logan Howlett,” Charles said, sitting up. “To have gained the trust of a telepath in such times of war.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Not really,” Logan said, downplaying it. “I just got you drunk, you’re a real lightweight for a former alcoholic Chuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Professor laughed, a harsh sound in the dark room. “I’m glad you were able to earn their respect back,” he said. “I was a bit concerned about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Scott was your second,” Logan said. “Before he got killed. I had assumed it was the same here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Scott is a good man,” Charles said. “But he isn’t fit to be a leader.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan nodded. “I’ll let you get back to…what you were doing,” Logan said awkwardly. “You need anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m fine, thank you Logan,” Charles said with a tired smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan left the room, something feeling off as he made his way to his own room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________“You’re tense,” Marie said, coming up behind Logan and rubbing his shoulders, digging her thumbs in. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t see how Chuck did this,” Logan groaned, head falling forward. “It’s crazy Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Come to bed,” Marie said, tugging him up. “It’s late.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Logan looked over the papers on his desk and groaned. “Sleep’s probably a good idea,” he agreed, following her to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Good night,” Marie said, turning the light off and slipping into bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Love you,” Logan whispered, a gentle smile on his lips as he pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I love you too,” Marie whispered back, running fingers through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

/|A few years later|\

“Good work guys,” Logan said, going around the room and examining everyone’s progress, as Marie slipped into the back of the classroom. “Keep working.”

The students did and Logan went to talk to Marie. “Hey,” he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s Maggie?”

“Remy’s got her,” Marie said. “They’re working on her powers.”

“Isn’t that a bit early?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. “She’s three.”

“She’s having fun,” Marie said. “But that’s not why I’m here,” she added, handing him a small object. “Surprise.”

Logan looked down at the object. It was a positive pregnancy test. “Looks like Maggie’s going to be a big sister,” Logan said. “Celebration tonight?”

“Sounds good,” Marie said with a grin and a kiss. “See you after class,” she added, leaving the room.

“Back to work,” Logan snapped to the students as he made his way back to the front of the class.

When Kitty sent him back to the past, Logan knew he was going to save the world, but he hadn’t known he was going to save himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, all mistakes are mine.   
> Comments are love.


End file.
